Da Aku Mah Apa Atuh
by madeh18
Summary: "Hueeee.. da aku mah apa atuh! Ditinggal mama, ditelantarin papa, blablablabla..."/"Mungkin Akashi-kun lelah."/Berawal dari pertanyaan mereka yang tidak sengaja menyakiti hati, 'Akashi yang dulu' bangkit, tapi sayangnya menjadi OOC akut. WARNING: typo(s), humor (gagal) dan angst (gagal) bercampur aduk akhirnya menjadi sangat gaje.


"_Mungkin Akashi-kun lelah." –Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun, Pelajar._

.

.

.

**Da Aku Mah Apa Atuh?**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Aa Tadatoshi.**

.

.

.

Tolong ingatkan Aomine untuk tidak begadang nonton bola walaupun besok Hari Minggu. Kenapa? Karena mantan kaptennya yang bon-(**ralat**) kurang tinggi itu akhir-akhir ini sering mengadakan pertemuan dadakan yang tidak jelas tujuannya.

Parahnya lagi pertemuannya sering diadakan pukul 6 pagi. Kenapa? (**banyakan nanya!**) Sebenarnya maksud Akashi sangat mulia, dia tidak ingin budak-budak(**coret**) sahabat-sahabat tercintanya malas-malasan setelah sholat shubuh.

Kira-kira begini lah tampilan grup LIN* mereka di android Aomine yang sebenarnya belum dia baca pagi itu karena masih tidur dengan tenangnya.

**KISEKI NO SEDAI(6)**

**aominedaiki**

Kise temee! Berisik woy jangan bacot di grup! **Read by 4 22.24**

**(Sticker James: mata berapi-api sambil nunjuk-nunjuk) Read by 4 22.25**

**.**

**K. Ryouta**

Hidoiii Aominecchi! **22.28**

**(Sticker Cony: lagi nangis dengan latar daun berguguran) 22.29**

Kalau berisik tinggal _Turn off Alerts_ keles, jangan kaya orang susah **22.29**

**(Sticker Indonesian Moon Special: pose ngambek dengan dengan banner di atas kepala bertuliskan 'NYEBELIN') 22.30**

**.**

**aominedaiki**

Suka-suka gue keles, yang punya hp gue ini **Read by 3 22.34**

Yang bisa mengatur gue cuma gue seorang **Read by 3 22.35**

**(Sticker Moon: pose sok keren pake kacamata hitam dan blazer detektif sambil merokok) Read by 3 22.35**

**.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Ano, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Jangan berisik. Sebaiknya kalian tidur. Besok pagi kayanya kita mau kumpul. **22.42**

**(Sticker Cony: pose 'Ssstt' dengan jari telunjuk kanan di depan bibir) 22.43**

**.**

**K. Ryouta**

Serius, Kurokocchi? Akashicchi belum ngasih tau apa2 kan **22.43**

**(Sticker Brown: pose bingung dengan dua tanda tanya merah besar di atas kepala) 22.43**

**.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Belum sih, tapi seingatku dia bilang mau mengajak kita berkumpul setiap tiga minggu sekali **22.45**

**.**

**K. Ryouta**

Eh? Aku lupa yaampun. Yaudah tidur aja deh biar ga telat bangun. Oyasumi Kurokocchi. **22.46**

**(Sticker Cony: pose tidur berselimut kotak-kotak putih merah) 22.47**

**.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Oyasumi, Kise-kun. **22.50**

**(Sun, Mar 30)**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

Assalamu'alaikum teman-teman. Jangan lupa ya nanti kita ada pertemuan pukul 6 pagi. Kumpulnya di depan gerbang Teiko seperti biasa. Daiki dan Atsushi tolong ya jangan tidur lagi, mendingan ngaji biar dapet pahala. Pepatah juga bilang kan kalau ga bangun pagi, nanti rezekinya dipatok ula-(**author sengaja salah ngetik /dilempargunting**) ayam. Terima kasih. **04.04**

**(Sticker Moon: senyum sambil tangan kanannya berpose RCT* OKE) 04.05**

**.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Wa'alaikumsalam. Oke, Akashi-kun. **04.15**

**(Sticker Cony: pegang banner tulisan 'OKAY' diatas kepala) 04.15**

.

Sudah bukan hal aneh kalau jam segitu yang jawab baru Kuroko. Kuroko anak sholeh jadi selalu bangun jam 3 pagi untuk sholat tahajud dan mengaji sekaligus mendoakan Seirin agar selalu menang dan tidak menyerah walaupun nyaris kalah atau kalah nantinya di setiap pertandingan.

Tapi jangan lupakan Midorima yang juga rajin bangun pagi, hanya saja dia biasanya cuma nge-_read_.

Yang lainnya? Masih tidur lah...

Eh tidak deng, alhamdulillah Kise sudah bangun juga karena percakapan mereka di grup semalam. Bukannya Aomine tidak membacanya juga, hanya saja yang namanya kesiangan kan tidak direncanakan.

.

.

.

"Kau telat, Daiki. Memangnya kau tidak punya jam di rumah?!", Akashi mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Geez, gue ngantuk banget tadi abis shubuh, Akashi!", seru Aomine sekenanya.

Rupanya dia tidak sayang nyawa.

"Hh, ya sudah ayo kita berangkat ke Tokyo Tower. Aku sudah lama tidak ke sana, sekalian _refreshing_.", jelas Akashi sambil mulai memimpin jalan.

Tapi yang lain? Mematung. Kenapa saudara-saudara?

_Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi/Aka-chin tumben tidak mengancam Aomine/Aomine-kun/Aominecchi/Mine-chin dengan guntingnya._ Batin mereka.

"Kenapa kalian semua diam? Ayo cepat jalan.", tanya Akashi sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"_Ha'i_", seru mereka semua.

Sejujurnya Aomine mau sujud syukur, walaupun sholat shubuhnya telat, dia masih dilindungi dari kekejaman Akashi. Eh tapi kok perasaan Aomine makin tidak enak ya? Ah sudahlah, yang penting sekarang jangan macam-macam dan banyak-banyak nyebut dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Kise yang memang mulutnya ember tidak bisa lama-lama diam. Dia pun mencoba bertanya kepada Akashi,

"Akashicchi tumben kita diajak jalan-jalan, biasanya main basket doang di lapangan deket Seirin. Kau tidak jalan-jalan dengan keluar- eh maksudku ayahmu?"

Ternyata yang tidak sayang nyawa itu Kise. Berani-beraninya.

_Waduh gue keceplosan 'ssu_. Batin Kise sambil merinding. Tidak lupa sisa dari mereka juga me-_deathglare_ Kise.

"Ayahku sedang sibuk, Ryouta.", jawab Akashi datar, sambil tetap berjalan.

Mendengar mood Akashi yang sepertinya lumayan baik, entah kenapa memancing pertanyaan lain dari mereka. Bukannya kalau Akashi begini malah mencurigakan?

"Jadi kau kesepian 'nanodayo? Memangnya kau tidak punya teman lain untuk diajak jalan-jalan sampai rela ke Tokyo?"

Midorima? Kau mau merelakan harimu sial karena sebentar lagi _lucky item__**-**_mu, lem f*x, dibuang ke tempat sampah?

"Mana teman-teman setimmu yang hebat itu? Toh kalau bersenang-senang kau tetap datang ke kita, Akashi."

Aomine memang minta dibanting. Sudah telat, berani sekali dia mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Akashi.

"Apa Akashi-kun sebenarnya tidak punya teman dekat sekelas gitu?"

Oh Kuroko, kenapa kau tidak sayang nyawa? Kasihan Nigou siapa yang mengurusinya nanti?

"Aka-chin ini aku kasih _pocky_ deh biar ga kesepian"

Murasakibara sudah dewasa rupanya, sekarang mau merelakan semua snacknya yang akan dibakar Akashi.

Lemparan pertanyaan yang pastinya membuat Akashi naik darah pun sukses membuat dia merespon dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya pun tertunduk.

_Mampus gue salah nanya!_ Nah kan baru nyadar. Semoga kalian bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. (**author ditendang hiks DX**)

Akashi pun mulai membalikkan badannya. Siap-siap lah ke neraka kalian semua hahaha

.

.

.

Eh tapi kok ada yang aneh?

.

.

.

"Hueeee.. da aku mah apa atuh?! Ditinggal sama mama pas masih kecil padahal aku kan masih pengen dipeluk mama... huhuhu...

...sekarang ditelantarin papa mulu gara-gara bisnisnya, ngajak ke BonBin aja ga pernah, tiap minta aku disuruh pergi sendiri... hiksssss...

...terus aku dikasih uang jajan kebanyakan padahal aku ga suka makan banyak kaya Kagami Taiga, cahayanya Kuroko sekarang...

...udah gitu dijadiin kapten tim basket sekaligus ketua OSIS di Rakuzan pula padahal kan aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa kelas satu SMAku...

...sering dikatain aneh sama anak kecil gara-gara iris mataku beda, salahin Murasakibara noh yang bikin _akuyanglain_ bangkit...

...sekarang aku jadi ga punya temen, senpai di klub basket mah ga asik, nyebelin semua, apalagi Mibuchi-senpai genit banget bikin aku takut... huhuuhuhuhu...

...dikatain cowok bergunting terus padahal kan waktu itu cuma pinjem gunting Midorima, guntingnya juga bukan warna merah tapi hitam kok...

...kalau Kagami ga songong juga ga bakal aku tusuk... huhuhu...

...sekarang cewek-cewek jadi takut sama aku.. hiks hiks...

...terus kalau pun mereka deketin aku, malah pinjem gunting, emangnya aku juragan gunting apa...

...terus tiap tampil dulu aku cuma diliatin punggungnya aja, padahal kan aku juga mau eksis kaya Kise...

...untungnya aku tetep menang polling chara terfavorit ketiga, selisihnya jauh pula dengan Kuroko...

...alhamdulillah... tapitapi... huhuhu...

...kenapa cuma aku yang belum ditawari rekaman _character song_? Padahal kalian semua udah punya lagu sendiri...

...da aku mah apa atuh? Kuroko aja udah rilis album baru lagi, lagi-lagi duet sama Kise... ga bosen apa... aku kan juga mau duet sama Kuroko... huhuhu..

...terus semenjak ga satu sekolah sama Midorima aku ga punya lawan main shogi, jadi aku main shogi sendiri terus, padahal kan dulu kalau aku bosen main sendiri, tinggal ajak dia... hueeee...

...pengen nantangin papa main shogi percuma, pasti dia bilang sibuk... huhu...

...da aku mah apa atuh?! Cuma butiran debu...", jerit Akashi sesenggukan di jalan.

_Speechless_. Antara prihatin sama malu.

_Ah, mungkin dia lelah_. Batin mereka iba.

"Umm, Akashi-kun. Maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, _sungguh_. Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak ke makam mamanya Akashi-kun saja?", tanya Kuroko berusaha menenangkan Akashi.

"Hiks, tidak apa-apa. Kalian mau menemaniku saja, aku sudah senang. Tapi aku mau ke Tokyo Tower dulu, Kuroko. Dulu terakhir jalan-jalan sama mama ke sana kayanya hiks, jadi kita ke sana dulu ya", jawab Akashi yang masih sesenggukan.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun", jawab Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

Akashi pun terlihat berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang terus menerus jatuh.

Tapi matanya yang makin merah juga wajahnya karena tangisan tadi membuatnya jadi _kawaii_. **/salahfokus**

"Umm, Akashicchi ini aku ada tissu 'ssu.", ujar Kise sambil memberikan tissu pada Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Kise. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku.", dengan senyumnya Akashi mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Kise pun terpaksa ikut tersenyum lemah. Dia senang sekali sebenarnya Akashicchinya jadi sebaik ini. Tapi sumpah bro, mencurigakan!

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, Aka-chin.", Murasakibara pun ikut berusaha menenangkan sambil mengusap kepala Akashi pelan.

Akashi pun hanya menganggukan kepala sambil masih sedikit sesenggukan.

"Ya sudah, ayo segera ke Tokyo Tower 'nanodayo. Lalu nanti ke makam mamanya Akashi.", ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Tentu saja bukan hanya Kise, Midorima dan yang lain juga pasti heran.

_Apa-apaan ini? Akashi keracunan apaan?_

"Aomine-kun, kalau terjadi hal buruk, aku pastikan ini gara-gara kamu terlambat datang.", bisik Kuroko.

Aomine hanya memberi Kuroko tatapan "_What The Hell?!_" karena tidak berani berkata macam-macam. Dia terlalu curiga. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Dia juga jadi menyesal begadang dan membuatnya terlambat sholat shubuh yang mengakibatkan dirinya juga yang paling telat datang. Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Aomine? Entahlah. Hanya perasaannya saja yang tidak enak.

.

.

.

Mereka berlimapun hanya diam melihat Akashi yang duduk bersimpuh sambil terus memanjatkan doa untuk sang mama tercinta, tak lupa air matanya yang entah kenapa mengalir kembali. Setidaknya kali ini dia menangis dalam diam.

Mereka pun tak lupa ikut mendoakan almarhumah Nyonya Akashi yang sudah tertidur tenang di makam tersebut.

FYI saja sih, karena mereka belum hapal surat Yasin, mereka berdoa pake bahasa masing-masing. Misalnya Kise dengan bahasa alaynya. **/authorditabokKise**

Sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat Akashi yang biasanya terlihat sangat kuat dan hanya mementingkan kemenangan dalam hidupnya ternyata serapuh ini.

Tapi bukankah Akashi juga manusia biasa yang bisa rapuh? Hanya saja kali ini mungkin dia tidak bisa menahannya sendirian. Wajar kan kalau manusia seperti itu?

Tapi hey, justru yang seperti ini sangat tidak wajar bagi Akashi. Tanpa mereka sadari, seringai Akashi muncul sedikit setelah selesai berdoa.

"Sudah selesai, Akashi-kun?", tanya Kuroko melihat Akashi sepertinya sudah mau berdiri.

Sisanya pun segera berbalik dan segera memimpin jalan. Sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Kuroko dan Akashi, jawaban Akashi sukses membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding di hari yang sudah mulai sore ini.

"Sudah kok, Tetsuya."

Akashi Seijuurou yang 'lain' telah kembali.

.

.

.

**KISEKI NO SEDAI (6)**

**midorima shintarou**

Hey kalian di mana? Aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang Teiko **05.46**

**(Sticker Cherry Coco: pose sebal, melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil mengembungkan pipi dengan 3 asap di atas kepala) 05.47**

.

**M. ATSUSHI**

Di jalan, Mido-chin. Sabar. **05.49**

.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Aku sudah ada di depan gerbang Teiko dan sekarang ada di sampingmu, Midorima-kun. **05.50**

**(Sticker Brown: pose tengkurap sambil baca buku bersampul merah) 05.50**

.

**midorima shintarou**

Tidak perlu menjawab juga Kuroko. Aku juga tau. **05.51**

**(Sticker Moon: pose semacam 'you dont say') 05.52**

.

**K. Ryouta**

Bentar lagi sampai kok, Midorimacchi. **05.55**

.

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

Berani-beraninya kalian membuat 'diri'ku mengingat Ibuku dan membuatnya menangis dengan sangat OOC. Apalagi hari ini 10 tahun kematian Ibuku. Kalian memang tidak berperasaan! Tidak peka! **21.00**

Aku sudah bersabar pada kalian agar Ibuku juga tidak kecewa di sana melihat anaknya bersikap kejam terus pada teman-temannya, tapi apa yang kalian berikan? Kalian malah melunjak. **21.01**

**(Sticker Moon: pose mengepalkan satu tangan dengan latar petir) 21.01**

Sudah bosan hidup ya? Atau merindukan guntingku? **21.03**

Tiga minggu dari sekarang, persiapkan diri kalian. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Tokyo lagi, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi, Tetsuya. **21.04**

**.**

Deretan percakapan di grup LIN* mereka pun sukses membuat Aomine tidak bisa tidur mengingat pesan terakhir dari Akashi. Rasa bersalah, tidak enak, dan ketakutan pun menghantuinya.

Cepat-cepat dia mengirim pesan ke Tetsunya untuk mengadakan gerakan minta maaf kepada Akashi bersama-sama sebelum Akashi menyerang mereka duluan.

.

.

.

Jadi sekarang, tolong ingatkan Midorima kalau _lucky item_-nya harus dipergunakan dengan baik agar dia tidak mendapat kesialan, yaitu mengoleskan lem f*x tersebut pada mulutnya dan Kiseki no Sedai (terutama Kise dan Aomine, minus Akashi) agar tidak berbicara sembarangan. Karena entah berlebihan atau tidak, hal mengenai keluarga sudah termasuk kategori pembahasan yang sensitif untuk pemuda yang bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[END]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaje ya? Hiks**

**Sumpah tadinya pengen bikin humor tentang slogan 'da aku mah apa atuh?' yang lagi tren di lingkungan author. Eh malah jadi setengah angst gini. Argh, gomen minna .-.**

**FYI aja buat yang belum tau, kata 'da' di sini sebenernya ga ada artinya, tapi ga tau deng sebenernya ada atau ga, begitu pula 'atuh'. Author bingung jelasinnya, pokoknya salah satu kata tambahan yang sering orang sunda ucapkan.**

**Intinya sih arti slogan itu merendahkan diri sendiri, seolah-olah kita ini bukan apa-apa. Wkwk**

**FF ini juga pelampiasan author yang lagi males banget belajar di semester ini padahal hari Rabu udah UTS aaaaa**

**Mau dibuat versi chara lain ga? Ga? Yaudah gapapa kok /purikdipojokan**

**Makasih buat yang baca. Review teh/aa? :D**


End file.
